


No One Recalls Your Name (filk)

by Judith Proctor (Watervole)



Series: Some Dreams Are Worth Having [12]
Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-28
Updated: 2008-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watervole/pseuds/Judith%20Proctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Judith Proctor</p><p>Tune: Believe Me if all those Endearing Young Charms</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Recalls Your Name (filk)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).
> 
>  
> 
> **Original Authors' Note:**
> 
> Tune: Believe Me if all those Endearing Young Charms (there's another tune that works better, but I can't recall its name.._. You can also fudge it to the tune of 'McDonall on the Heights' if you change the chorus line to 'Not one in ten thousand knows your name')

Too few the men who fought the fight, to take Central Control,   
Too late the man who held the rear, as they left that dark hellhole,   
And perhaps had you not fallen, you might be what Blake became,   
But whenever the songs of the seven are sung, no one recalls your name.  
To say the name of Olag Gan, would raise no battle cry,   
But we were close beside you, on the day you had to die,  
'Twas Gan who was the hero then, trapped in that last doorframe,   
But whenever the songs of the seven are sung, no one recalls your name.

Somewhere there's a woman, whom you loved more than your life,  
If soldiers hadn't killed her, she might have been your wife,  
Unarmed, you killed a trooper, the man who was to blame,  
But whenever the songs of the seven are sung, no one recalls your name.  
They said you were a madman, that you were mentally ill,  
They put an implant in your brain, so that you could not kill,  
But others saw a gentle man, who healed the ones in pain,  
But whenever the songs of the seven are sung, no one recalls your name.

You were a man of conscience, you were prepared to fight,  
You knew what you believed in, you stood for what was right.  
You would not trade in shadow, you would not deal in shame,  
But whenever the songs of the seven are sung, no one recalls your name.  
When they're rolling up the credits, your name is near the end,  
But Gan, I won't forget you, you were a loyal friend,  
You fought the Federation, and would do so again,  
And whenever the songs of the seven are sung, I will always sing your name.

 


End file.
